


Auld Lang Syne

by Maverick



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Should Old Acquaintance be forgot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Lang Syne

Chris paced the inside of Sister Pete's office. He felt more caged waiting for her to get back from whatever errand she had to run, than he did in his tiny cell on death row. He couldn't figure out what she wanted to talk to him about. They'd already discussed how he wanted to die, there wasn't really much more to say was there? The New Year might be starting tomorrow but he wasn't going to be around long to enjoy it.

Plus as the latest shitty year came to an end, he just wanted to be alone in his cell, so he could remember the one New Year's Eve that had meant something. Ok, so he really didn't want to be alone, but he doubted seriously that Toby would miraculously appear on his bunk next to him, no matter how much he wanted that. Taking hold of either side of the window frame, he looked out through the bars and watched the snow. Of course if that did happen, he would enjoy giving Hoyt a show so hot that it would destroy what little was left of his mind.

Christ Toby. He couldn't stop thinking about him. He'd seem him right before Christmas, all excited to be spending the holiday with his kids. And even the most jealous part of Chris, couldn't deny Toby that little piece of joy. Toby had brought him gifts along with the news that the lawyers from his Dad's firm would be arguing the injustice of Chris's conviction before a judge the first week of January.

Toby had massaged his shoulders and asked why he wasn't more excited about the prospect of getting off death row. Chris didn't have the heart to tell him that being locked up in Oz for the next 80 years without Toby there beside him was it's own kind of death sentence. Instead, he sucked on a candy cane and told Toby in detail about how he was planning on using the holiday edition of Hustler that he'd brought him. Toby had left with a hard-on and the taste of Chris's mouth and peppermint on his tongue.

Where the hell was Sister Pete anyway? Why call him to her office if she wasn't even there. He pulled the chair over the window and sat down. He leaned back, putting his feet on the window sill and closed his eyes. He just sat there doing his best to forget about Toby. He didn't even bothering moving when the outer door finally opened and shut.

"Been waiting long?" the voice said.

Chris's feet dropped to the floor and he nearly fell out of the chair as he spun around so quickly. He had to be hallucinating. "Toby? What the fuck?"

Toby just smirked. "Nice to see you too." He walked over to the chair and pulled Chris up into his arms. "I would have been here sooner, but Mineo was working reception and thought a thorough search was in order before letting me in. I think he just missed patting me down."

Chris hugged the other man tight, relished in the solid weight of Toby in his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's been a while since I got groped by Mineo."

"Toby," Chris growled, his hands never leaving Toby's waist.

Pulling back, so he could rest his arms on Chris's shoulders, Toby looked into his lover's eyes and smiled. "I would think that was fairly obvious."

"But Sister Pete."

"Sister Pete arranged it. She said you seemed down in your last session, so she thought you might enjoy a visit without Lopresti's watchful eye."

"And you came?"

Toby leaned in and nuzzled Chris's neck. "Of course, I came. I know it's not midnight, but I thought maybe we could ring in the New Year anyway. It's tomorrow some place in the world."

Cupping his hands along Toby's jaw, thumbs sweeping against his cheek, Chris brought his mouth down on his lover's.

Toby's arms wrapped around his back as he opened his mouth to Chris's kiss. They stood there the mirror image of themselves that magical night that seemed a lifetime ago.

"Happy New Year, Chris." Toby said when the lack of oxygen made them break the kiss.

"Happy New Year," Chris repeated, tongue darting out against Toby's ear. He closed his eyes and searched out Toby's mouth once more. Maybe, just maybe this New Year _would _ be better than the last.

—FIN—

 

 

 


End file.
